San'Shyuum
The San'Shyuum are a species who founded the theocratical empire known as the Covenant. Reffered as Prophets by most of the Federation during the Covenant War. They exerted control over all the religious and political affairs as the ruling cast of the empire. During their reign in the Covenant they had absolute control over the other subject races, misguided them into the false belief of firing the Halos that will star the Great Journey, transcending them into godhood and once saw Humans as the heretics. After the end of the war, many San 'Shyuum perished for the lies and deceit from their former subjects and lost all control. They later changed their ways from the more open minded prophets and were eventually welcomed into the Federation under protection. Physiology Culture History Human-San 'Shyuum Alliance Sometime around 110,000 B.C. the San'Shyuum were part of an alliance with the Imperium of Man founding the Human-San'Shyuum Alliance, creating a major power in the Orion arm of the Milky Way. During this period they existed alongside other dominating species, as the Forerunners and the Eldar, it was then they encountered the Ori invading the galaxy for the first time. they fought hard against the Ori with their human allies and joined an alliance with other races for common cause. The Empire ultimately collapsed after suffering a plague released by the Ori and were facing near-extinction. They returned to their homeworld for quarantine to prevent any further spread of the virus. The Covenant Thousands of years later, they recovered and all knowledge of their past had been either lost to history or eventually preserved in the archives. Founding the Covenant Empire and colonizing nearby systems, converting several species into a religion based on the Forerunners. Federation-Covenant War In 2525, the Covenant made first contact with another collective government called the United Federation of Planets, discovered a species in the Forerunner data known as humans and launched a genocidal campaign across the Alpha Quadrant, the Prohpets who consider all humans whom they consider to be the threat of their power if the secret is revealed to the entire empire. Using religious propaganda to wipe out humanity and all genetic branches. Despite all the Prophets in favour of power, a select few who, under the leadership of the Prophet of Harmony, who knew the ancient history between their people and Humanity were more in favour of peace and to end the corruption that could send their species into extinction. So they secretly fled with loyal separatist who shared their open view of peace. The Separatists came straight to the Federation Council and it's allies and shared their ancient alliance with the humans and the learnt about the Tau'ri being the Successors of the Mantle of Responsibility, she even revealed the truth to many of the former loyalists of the lies the Prophets had spoke of. Thus, began the Covenant Civil War and ending the great conflict between both sides. With the Covenent collapsed, the San'Shyuum who sided with Harmony were assisted by the Fedeeration and the High Foundation to change their way of beliefs and a new path. Background Information Category:Species